soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Troublemaker
"Troublemaker" is a song in Soul Kingdom BEAT!, presenting Ratchet and featuring Sly Cooper. Lyrics Sly: You're a troublemaker You're a troublemaker... You're only just a troublemaker girl Ratchet: You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down The way you bite your lip got my head spinnin 'round After an hour or two I was putty in your hands I don't know if I have the strength to stand (Oh oh oh) Trouble troublemaker, yeah That's your midle name (Oh oh oh) I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain And I wanna know Why does it feel so good but hurt bad? (Woah oh oh) My mind keeps saying "Run as fast as you can" I say I'm done but then you pull me back (Woah oh oh) I swear you're giving me a heart attack Troublemaker It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind I see your silhouette everytime I close my eyes There must be poison in those fingertips of yours 'Cause I keep coming back again for more (Oh oh oh) Trouble troublemaker, yeah That's your middle name (Oh oh oh) I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain And I wanna know Why does it feel so good but hurt bad? (Woah oh oh) My mind keeps saying "Run as fast as you can" I say I'm done but then you pull me back (Woah oh oh) I swear you're giving me a heart attack Troublemaker Why does it feel so good but hurt bad? (Hurt so bad) My mind keeps saying "Run as fast as you can" (Troublemaker) I say I'm done but then you pull me back (Woah oh oh) I swear you're giving me a heart attack Troublemaker (Sly: Yeah) Sly: Maybe I'm insane 'Cause I keep doing the same old thing Thinking one day we gon' change But you know just how to work that back And make me forget my name Whatever you do I won't remember I'll be gone until November And you'll show up again next summer (Both: Yeah!) Typical middle name is Prada Goin' on and on girl, I'm sick of your drama You're a troublemaker But man, girl, it's like I love the trouble and I can't even explain why (Ratchet: Yeah) Why does it feel so good but hurt bad? (Woah oh oh, Sly: Oh oh) My mind keeps saying "Run as fast as you can" (Troublemaker) I say I'm done but then you pull me back (Woah oh oh) I swear you're giving me a heart attack Troublemaker Why does it feel so good but hurt bad? (Sly: And I can't even explain why, Ratchet: Woah oh oh) My mind keeps saying "Run as fast as you can" (Troublemaker) I say I'm done but then you pull me back (Woah oh oh, Sly: The same old thing) I swear you're giving me a heart attack Both: Troublemaker Trivia *The song was written by Olly Murs featuring Flo Rida. *The song was edited to make it kid friendly. Category:Soul Kingdom BEAT! Category:Actin' Like Teens Category:SK Songs Category:BEAT! Ratchet Category:BEAT! Sly Category:English songs